Mobius's Defenders, Never Surrender
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: It's a crossover between Power Rangers Megaforce and Sonic the Hedgehog...'nuff said. I had to change a few things to make it original. Like Amy being dead...so yeah, no Sonamy. Also, I intend to use all the seasons of Power Rangers and Super Sentai that I can recall, so if there's a season you want in a future chapter, lemme know in a PM or in your review
1. The End or is it the Beginning?

Our world was once a safe and happy place until the evil GenDroid army, led by the malevolent Scourge and his mate Fiona arrived with one plan: to destroy Mobius. Tikal, Mobius's ancient guardian, awoke and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers Megaforce.  
It would've been nice to say that...if Amy hadn't died. While they were formed without a leader, the infamous Red Ranger, thy did pretty well...however, that was where things went downhill completely. During a battle with Fiona, Amy sacrificed herself for the others to escape. Without a Pink Ranger and a Red Ranger, the young ones were discouraged and Tikal had to do something. So she found a young man named Niko with Pyrokinetic powers and Serenity, a normal teenage girl with a somewhat hidden past. Together, they hold the keys to helping the Rangers save the world...if the remaining rangers can accept them.


	2. The New Rangers

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, being the last three of the four rangers after Amy's death, weren't doing so well fighting a new GenDroid known as Pyronec. They were silently being watched by a pair of young individuals wearing Pink and Red. They looked at one another as they jumped down from their perch and ran up.  
"Hey!" the male in red yelled out. He was a Saluki with blue eyes and wearing an red hoodie with a dragon on it.  
"Wait for me!" A pink cat said running up. "You always run so fast Niko!"  
"Who are you guys?" Knuckles asked. "And where did you get those?"  
"We'll tell you later!" Niko said and looked towards the female. "Ready Serenity?"  
"Yeah!" Serenity said. "Ready!"  
"Go Go Megaforce!" They both shouted. After a small flash of light, the two had Red and Pink armor.  
"Shining Dragon! Megaforce Red!" Niko shouted.  
"Swirling Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" Serenity shouted.  
The others ran towards them, not believing what they were looking at. Sonic looked towards Serenity and scoffed.  
"So you're the new rangers Tikal was looking for?" Tails asked  
"It doesn't matter!" Pyronec shouted, cutting off any further questions. "You'll all die here and now!"  
With this, he charged towards the team and the fight was on!  
Niko leapt into the air and unsheathed his sword and slashed at Pyronec who blocked his attacks and knocked him back. Sonic used his Spin Dash to attack it was countered, sending him flying. Knuckles and Tails unleashed a combination of Tails' Thunder Cannon and Knuckles' Burning Uppercut. It only scratched Pyronec and her immediately attacked knocking them away. Serenity ran towards Pyronec and fired her blaster and jumped into the air and slashed him with a downward slash, causing him to stagger back. Serenity ran up to Sonic to help him up, but he slapped her hand away slowly getting up.  
"I'm fine." He said gritting his teeth, hiding his anger. Serenity knew why, but she'd address it later.  
Pyronec gets up and looks to the rangers and laughs.  
"Of all of you, the replacement is the heavy hitter!" He said laughing. He then opened up a warp ring and walk through it. "We'll meet again, rangers!"  
With this, he disappeared. Everyone demorphs and Niko explains what happened before they arrived to help. Tails looked at Sonic who was showing signs of anger and was doing a piss-poor job of hiding it. Before he could question Sonic left. Tails knew if they were going to stop Scourge and save th planet, Sonic was going to have to get along with Serenity.


	3. Sonic and Serenity

Niko was in the kitchen of his house eating some toast and playing Pokemon Pearl as his cell phone rings. Niko picked it up and saw it was Tikal.

"Hello?" Niko asked. He heard Serenity and Sonic arguing and sighed. "I'm on my way."

Niko teleported away to the Temple. Upon arrival Niko walked up to Tails and saw he was a bit frightened. He pointed to the two.

"Why do you hate me, Sonic?!" Serenity asked. "Just because I happen to be filling in for Amy doesn't mean I'm replacing her!"

"You don't deserve to wear her colors!" Sonic shouted angrily. "You don't belong in her position! You're just someone Tikal picked at random! You shouldn't be here!"

"Says the one with the Seaick powers but can't fucking swim!" Serenity said.

"That's it!" Sonic said morphing. "I'm gonna make sure you see the door and ensure the door hits you on the way out!"

Serenity morphed as well, having no fear in her eyes. Niko had seen her do this for him and looked at Tails and Knuckles and shook his head as if to tell them to allow Serenity and Sonic to settle their issue.

"Bring it, Pin Pig!" Serenity said.

"You bitch!" *Sonic said, charging at her.

The two exchanged blows slashing at each other and dodging each other's attacks. Tails looked on sad, knowing that Sonic was angry that Serenity was here to fill in for Amy and Sonic was just mourning. Knuckles was silently hoping the two wouldn't kill each other. Tikal was hiding behind Knuckles, scared out of her mind. Niko, however, was smiling taking note of his teammates' skills. He had never seen Sonic in action so he was hoping to see this. He was admiring how Sonic was using his traditional attacks while morphed.

When the dust settled, Serenity walked up to Sonic, who was on the ground sobbing.

"She's gone." Sonic said. "She's gone and I'll never see her again. She died for me...for us. She wanted me to keep the legacy going. To keep fighting."

"Sonic." Serenity said. "I'm not here to replace her. I'm here to do the same job you are; to kick ass and save the world. I'm sorry that Amy died. I wish I could have been there to tell her goodbye."

Sonic and Serenity hugged each other, apologizing for their insults and looked at Tikal and apologized.

"Well, I hope you two are going to be able to work together now." Tikal said.

"Yeah." Sonic and Serenity said in unison.

"Good." Niko said smiling. "Because we got a new GenDroid on our hands. Let's take this one down...as a team."

"Right!" everyone shouted in unison.


	4. A Family Affair

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c37409200ffb117a0515b6a4c4f7c56"Niko was morphed and the first on the scene as a familiar fox turned towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00bf99d6a2dd72ba16aa971311e28d35""Well hello there, Niko." The fox said taking off her hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879accaa48d697f072565e27bc1666c7""No way!" Niko said, surprised. "F-Fiona?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6454b5f23fe6ad9073f6d1b7a6bc8eeb""Of course." Fiona said nonchalantly. "You know why I'm here right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f47d7b9768b2869ca0f848f84de8b13""Yeah." Niko said. "You're my sister, so it feels so wrong to fight you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1502c75c85e7f34bac89e44338d7ee9c""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Was/em your sister!" Fiona exclaimed. "Until mom and dad pushed me away! They thought you were such an angel! All because you were such goody two shoes! They didn't know how far they were pushing me until I decided it was time to do something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26545bc7a70fa24d8beff76d13399ead""You killed them. I know." Niko said. "And I forgave you for that. So why are you hanging with Scourge? I don't want to know. You're a big girl you'll figure it all out soon enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb03094c35434288042a1656cf107d1"Fiona and Niko then began their family brawl. Niko, while proving strong couldn't keep up with Fiona's barrage of quick counterattacks. Niko began to get tired, but he didn't want to give up. Not yet at least. Giving it all he has, Niko rushed Fiona and dealt a fierce uppercut, sending her upwards. Before she could react, Niko dealt a ferocious side kick imbued with fire to her chest sending Fiona reeling backwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f529a118fb317da78cde0e9085b286""Yes!" Niko shouted triumphantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab2ad66c75c3d074a2f6208f7580dec8""Yeah yeah yeah!" Fiona said annoyed. "You beat me...for now anyway!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="214a62309836d63706acd399e0fa059c"Fiona opened up a portal via the warp ring and walked through it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7e3d98e229c57fa11bfc79c0d73c62""Until next time, big brother!" Fiona said laughing as the others run up having heard this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9afa072f6655d7d911e6cf93377832""So..." Tails said confused. "Fiona is your sister?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba077f099cec2c943d3a4b09f4d1a30""Yep." Niko said nonchalantly. "I'll explain when we get back to the Temple."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79934163c05ecf8eb4729a7c015b81b"Once at the Temple, everyone gathered around Niko who begins to explain the details of how it was possible that Niko and Fiona were family. Niko explained that Fiona was actually adopted and she felt hatred towards his parents because Niko was treated with more kindness and love than she did. He also told them that the very hatred she held caused her to kill his parents and run away, leaving Niko alone. To this day, Niko still doesn't understand why she spared him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a6d4e42695ec780fe32a972cacb6cef""Maybe because she wants the pleasure of taking you out in a more public setting." Tails suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c70b71043592a47d9e50666dbb3dd8""No." Niko replied. "That isn't it. She doesn't have that much hatred for me. She hates that I was treated so well and she wasn't. I guess I'll just have to ask one day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5947db40430a5e378b2cb12479143d""Everyone! I have some good news!" Tikal shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53df04d317bb5dae70341f6aa830fedf""What is it Tikal?!" Niko said running in the room, followed by everyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e8f626ca3190cc65c50f4e6005dfe4""I made a discovery that you won't believe. I discovered that you can access the power of your Gosei Zords by equipping them to yourself via Gosei Armament."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9451f1acc9e68e8e2e992767bdda16f7""Really?!" Tails exclaimed excitedly. "That's awesome!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34cfbfbd1736d5c2a8dff484ee516570""That will definitely even the odds." Knuckles said. "You're awesome Tikal!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34387e9310f4eba324ea553d5ae0618c"Niko smiled and looked at the monitor and saw Fiona. He decided that this was a family matter and he needed to fix this himself. He grabbed his morpher and ran off. When he reached Fiona he walked up to her and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8789b9cf19b3427af46d5ba7d6bbb576""So this is what it's come to?" Niko asked. "We fight each other. We're not family by blood...but you're still my sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c529ad1c4813a7fd264a479a5315211""Yeah? Then tell me." Fiona replied turning around tears filling her eyes. "Why did mom and dad love you more than me?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d44b5175387326449ff393266f4501a""I don't know, Fiona." Niko replied choking up. "I'm sorry mom and dad didn't treat you as good as you did as they did me. I was weak, Fiona...that's why they gave me some much attention. I could barely move sometimes so they spent a lot of time trying to help me. I kept telling them to spend more time with you, but they wouldn't listen. You killed mom and dad because you were angry. I don't want this to be the end...sis. Please. Don't do this!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f7c2f40cffd4c22b96f4bdc03f8cb0""I'm sorry, Niko." Fiona said through tears, drawing her sword. "Don't think bad of me in the end!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0a38a65cf67c5afcf780fec3771a5d""I'm sorry too." Niko said, pulling out his morpher. "Go Go Megaforce!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2cd195678fc4f6bb167209b1f15a19"Niko flashes red and his red Gosei armor appears on him. He draws his sword and the two siblings rush at each other clashing into each other their swords causing sparks setting the woodlands they stood in on fire. They didn't notice the fires blazing around them as they were only focused on each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81ada7e88dc9ba3af4e39d0501cf7bda"Niko and Fiona stood facing each other amongst the fires their attacks caused. Niko was growing tired and Fiona was barely showing signs of fatigue. Niko fell to his knees and demorphed and Fiona grabbed him by his throat and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e112bf1f9f21adcbcf627288285cd3c3""You didn't have a chance the moment this battle began!" Fiona said. "You were doomed from the start!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ef7ceac183699b8c409d5b1d715e5c""No." Niko said gritting his teeth changing back into his Gosei armor. "I knew the odds were against me, but fought anyway. Time to show you a new trick I learned!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fac13c3a14fda3620b0950e8758f764"Niko pulled out a card that had the Red Lion Wild Force Zord insignia on it. Niko nodded and pointed the card skyward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f919bc07be61b034329f0144843bd5fa""Red Lion! Gosei Zord Armor!" Niko shouted as a red lion robot appeared and merged with Niko's armor upgrading him. "Grand Gosei Mode! Wild Force!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d2874b917d21202b24f3bc5de95b127""What?!" Fiona exclaimed. "How? This wasn't supposed to happen!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd869a2a3797b20f98766b397cddae5""Well guess what?" Niko replied charging towards her. "It just did! Red Lion! Final Strike!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85023b30660006d98d7f7a7ab22e83ef"A roar is heard from the armor as Niko strikes Fiona with several sword strikes over and over again. To finish the barrage the lion head in the chest plate begins to glow red and Niko looks at Fiona saddened by what he has to do,but knowing he has no choice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="841d9768a1657ab4ea21c2b5f323ef23""Red Lion BUSTER!" Niko shouted as a giant blast of fire hits Fiona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d79f9e00d62f443f79ea9ff8292c481a"Niko demorphed and looked around as rain begins to extinguish the flames and he runs over to Fiona who is lying on her back, clothes torn and barely breathing. She looked at him and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4040f424c536bf089debdd2fc11f27d8""I guess you were right all along." She said weakly. "You were destined to do better things than me. I guess I was just jealous of what mom and dad gave you in comparison to me. I'll be able to apologize to them now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5092ffe4311a9b3405f11e64e4c4bbb""Fiona..." Niko choked as he saw she was fading away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e58b92d22ea7c39ef077485d514c06f""It's too late for me to undo the thing I've done." Fiona said. "But I can at least give you something to work with to stop Scourge and the GenDroids."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de5f749d00f29f30f483ef203ebf68c"Fiona put a flash drive in Niko's hand and closed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fcade7fd9056c9231dc0f4542c90809""This contains everything you need to know about the GenDroids." Fiona said weakly, coughing. "They're dangerous but have limits. Find those limits and exploit them. Look for Flora in Lymphea. She could help you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad102b6770891675f54a1ab5c5c46e7""Flora." Niko said remembering when Flora had left. "I'll find her. Somehow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df1826f777b411e22eb70a38c82c66e""Don't stop fighting Niko. I have faith in you. I...I..." Fiona said before her eyes fogged over and her body went limp, to move no more. The other rangers walk up to Niko and see that he is holding a now dead Fiona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed60245bdcbabacc6efc50d6ddb5ef48""She was still good." Niko said. "Just misguided. She would've made a good member of our team...if her mind wasn't corrupted. I'll bury her. Head back to the Temple."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272a0805e21a5f85efed215953a87420"Niko turned around and walked to a clearing where they first met and dug a hole and buried her there. He took a necklace she made him and thee charm bracelet mom made him and put it over the grave marker he made from bark and rocks. Niko knelt down and broke down and cried as Serenity walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stood up and hugged her. Serenity just stood there for a second, returning the hug. A few hours went by and the two walked back to the Temple, where Sonic and Tails were waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bcfb2156a5faca745914dc699c1dcee""Niko," Tails said. "If it's any consolation, I don't think she was intentionally evil either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f371eaf2c00d8550e7427381a3963238""We're all gonna miss her. Me especially." Sonic added. "She may have hurt Tails and I, but she was still a good person deep down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="397b3875dd5b3f67715b85a09c17e8fe"Tikal walked in and hugged Niko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa83f5b51f4608402805d1289f1ec22""Niko." Tikal said sadly. "Fiona was a variable choice for the Pink ranger. The reason she wasn't picked was because of what she had done. Niko I'm sorry for your loss. However, we must get down to business. I have to inform you all that you will need to, as Queen Alicia stated, go back to school"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46174133c1144cf0f59c33950fff462d""WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison./p 


	5. Meeting Flora

The next day, Niko and Serenity walked into Mobius High School, tired and weary from packing their school supplies. Niko had always hated school because of one person; Serenity's boyfriend Jack. Jack was always mean to him and he hated that Serenity wouldn't tell him to stop. Reaching his locker he grabbed his books and nodded. Niko then spotted Jack and Serenity talking and Jack's eyes widened.

"You're breaking up with me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah." Serenity replied calmly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have something I need to resolve with a friend and I can't make that resolution with you."

"You're joking!" Jack said angrily. "You sure you wanna break up with me?"

"I'm sick of your petty threats, Jack!" Serenity shouted. "I'm done! Just leave me alone!"

Serenity turned to walk away then Jack grabbed her arm and pull her towards him whispering in her ear.

"No one breaks up with me and expects to have a life to live." He said menacingly.

"Hey!" A voice said behind him. Jack turned to see a cat girl with brown hair wearing a silver coat, purple shirt and lime green pants staring at him. "Let her go!"

"Why do you care new girl?" Jack said mockingly.

"I care that you're out of line!" she replied! "That's no way to treat a girl! If I were you I'd let her go before you get hurt."

Jack let Serenity go and walked to the girl and Niko took Serenity's hand!

"Perhaps you don't know who you're dealing with." jack said smiling evilly.

"I do know who I'm dealing with," The girl said never losing her composure. "The question is, do you know who _you_ are dealing with?"

Jack rushed her and attacks her. However, the female proved to be fast as she dodged and countered Jacks strikes. Without warning, Niko hits Jack in the jaw knocking him out. The girl looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks!" the girl said. "I'm Flora. Who are you? Wait I know who you are."

"I'm Niko. Your brother." Niko replied. "I was told by Fiona that you were gonna be able to help with something."

"I'll do what I can." Flora said nodding.

"Awesome." Serenity said happily. "Meet us in the Mystic Ruins after school."

After school, Flora walked to the Mystic Ruins and waited for Niko and Serenity. Niko was the first to arrive and handed Flora a phone similar to his.

"You'll need this to get in." Niko said.

"Okay." Flora said following Niko.

Upon entering the Temple Tikal walked up to Flora and smiled.

"You must be Flora." Tikal said. "I'm Tikal. It's an honor to meet you."

"You too!" Flora said as she curtsied. "Niko and Serenity said you had something for me to look at?"


	6. Knuckles' Sacrifice

As Flora and Tikal began working on the information on the flash drive, Knuckles began to question his worth as a ranger. He decided to go back to the master Emerald and talk to Chaos.

"Chaos," Knuckles said. "If you can hear me, I need your advice."

Chaos's face appeared in the emerald and Knuckles kneeled.

"I have begun to question my worth as a ranger." Knuckles said sadly. "You've chosen me to be the green ranger, the guardian of nature and all who live with it, but I feel as though my time will soon come to join Amy. What do I do?"

"My servant." Chaos replied in full english, which surprised Knuckles. "You mustn't question these things. I know it is hard being in this position, but you must persevere."

"Of course." Knuckles said sadly.

"Please don't fret dying." Chaos said. "We all have to die at some point. Maybe your sacrifice will be as honorable your friend. Go now, my humble guardian."

Knuckles nodded and left back to the Temple where everyone was searching for Serenity.

"Serenity has gone missing, Knuckles" Niko said. "We have to find her."

"Right." Knuckles said. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran to the city and found Serenity behind a familiar looking robot. It was E-123 Omega and he was protecting Serenity against a small group of GenDroids. Serenity looked to everyone and they ran to her.

"Serenity!" Niko shouted out hugging her. "You had us worried. I was almost having a panic attack!"

"I'm fine." Serenity said smiling. "Omega saved me. He could use some help you guys."

"Okay!" Knuckles said determined. "Alright guys! It's morphin time!"

"RIght! Go Go Megaforce!" Everyone shouted as they morphed.

The battle commenced immediately with everyone fighting a small piece of the group. The rangers caused the GenDroids to retreat, however their general appeared.

"You must be the Power Rangers." The creature said. "I am Genysin. Your opponent this lovely evening. I hope you are ready...this will be your last fight!

Knuckles stepped forward drawing his Gosei Axe. Now understanding what Chaos had told him, he was willing and ready to fight and if it came to it, die.

"I'll be your opponent." Knuckles said. He turned to everyone and smiled. "I'll handle him. You get Omega out of here to get him repaired. Don't question me on this as I know what I'm doing. Chaos told me something important. Sacrifice is a noble trait. When in battle, when the opponent is too strong, one must make sacrifices for the sake of his team. You guys are not just my team, but my friends. I'm making this sacrifice to allow you to carry on. Just like Amy did. Now go!"

Everyone, nodded and left. Knuckles looked to Genysin who was laughing.

"You speak about honor and sacrifice," Genysin said smiling. "Let's see how that pans out for you, Green ranger!"

The two rushed at each other and the battle had begun.

The two battled furiously, knowing this battle will be the last for one of them. Knuckles rushed at Genysin, leapt into the air and slammed his Axe into Genysin. However, the attack proved ineffective as Genysin shrugged the attack off like it was just a simple scratch and grabbed Knuckles and tossed him away.  
"Is that all you have, echidna?!" Genysin laughed. "I was expecting more! Oh well! Time to die!"  
Before Genysin could make a move, a giant metallic green centaur appears.  
"A centaur?* Knuckles said confused. " Wait, you're the Mystic Force Green Zord."  
Knuckles hopped on its back and nodded.  
"This is where it ends, Genysin!" Knuckles shouted. "Chaos Earth! Final Strike!"  
A bright green flash of light brightens up the city as Knuckles and the centaur attack Genysin with the last of his strength. As the explosion occurs, in the Temple Tikal hears Knuckles final words to her.  
"Tikal. Don't shed a tear for me, fight for me. I love you. We'll be together someday soon. To take my place, I elect Shadow the Hedgehog. Tell Shadow to protect you with his life."  
Tikal fell to her knees sobbing, confirming the worst for the others. Niko looked down, saddened by the loss of his friend. Serenity hugged Niko and sobbed gently as Sonic and Flora tried to comfort Tikal. Knuckles, like Amy, sacrificed himself for them. Niko looked at his team.  
"They've give too far this time." Niko said hands balling into fists. "We have to keep going on. For Knuckles. This won't go unpunished! I SWEAR TO YOU GUYS! WE WILL STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS!"  
Everyone nodded at this and looked to Tikal. She wiped her tears and nodded.

"Knuckles elected Shadow the Hedgehog to take his place." Tikal said. "I'll contact him immediately."  
Everyone returned to their homes, each mourning Knuckles's death in their own way and remembering the sacrifice he made that day.


	7. The Ranger Keys

Tikal and Flora looked at the screen and sighed in relief. They finally finished with the new morphers and were happy to rest. Niko and the others walk in to see Tikal and Flora sleeping. Tikal opens her eyes and sees Niko, Sonic, Tails, Serenity, and Shadow standing in front of her. Getting up slowly she bows and smiles.

"Welcome everyone!" She said happily. "Flora and I just finished making your new morphers!"

"What's wrong with our current morphers?" NIko asked.

"Well after Knuckles's death," Flora said sleepily. "We noticed that our enemies are getting stronger and that the Zords that are awakening aren't enough and you need the armor of the ranger the Zord belongs to. With that in mind, we found the Ranger Keys! These keys are equippable to your new morphers, known as the EX Gokai Morphers. You'll be able to go into Super Mega Mode. But be careful, you guys. You may swap out Ranger Keys, but you'll lose the amount of time you can spend in each. To use them, just take the key and insert them into your morpher and say "insert card". You'll then into the ranger on the card."

As soon as she finishes the explanation, Tikal's eyes widen.

"Everyone!" Tikal shouted. "It's the GenDroids. They're attacking Station Square and I sense Herato is with them!"

"Alright." Niko said. "This is a good exercise for us guys. Time to test the new gadgets out!"

"Right. Let's do our best everyone." Shadow said.

Everyone nods and look to each other.

"It's morphin time!" NIko shouted.

"Go go Super Megaforce!" everyone shouted. Transforming into their uniforms. Shadow's uniform is green but he doesn't seem to complain. After morphing, everyone runs off to the teleporter and teleports to Station Square.


	8. Trying Out The New Gear

Upon getting to Station Square, the team noticed that the GenDroids are tearing the streets up. Niko and the rangers run up to see the ruins and the GenDroids move out the way to reveal Scourge looking around smiling menacingly.

"Let's see," Scourge said "I want to put a statue there, a shrine there."

Upon seeing the rangers, Scourge cheery mood becomes one of anger and vengeance. He had heard about Fiona's death through his GenDroids and he wasn't just mad, he was _absolutely_ livid.

"A GIANT CRATER WHERE THE RANGERS STAND FOR KILLING FIONA!" Scourge shouted. Immediately calming down, Scourge grabs a warp ring and walks through it, looking back at the GenDroids.

"Kill them and bring me the red one and the pink one alive." Scourge said laughing wildly as he walks through the warp ring.

"Well guys," Niko said getting out the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ranger Key. "Let's give them a taste of our new powers."

Everyone nods and pulls out the same Ranger Key. The GenDroids stand there confused for a few seconds, but then immediately start charging.

"Insert Card!" Everyone shouts in unison and the Ranger Keys are attached to the morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

A flash of light of light and the rangers are morphed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers armor. Everyone looks at themselves and marvels at the power that they feel from them.

"I like this!" Shadow said, immediately smacking a GenDroid across the street into the water.

"I love the color!" Serenity said pulling out the Ptera-Bow and firing it at an unlucky GenDroid and smiles as he gets pinned to the wall and explodes. "Gotta love it."

"This may be old," Niko said swing his Tyranno-saber, cleaving a few GenDroids in half. "But you know what they say, guys!"

"There's no school like the old school!" Tails said smacking a few GenDroids around with his weapon. Tails stops to see Sonic staring at him. "What's wrong sonic?"

"Ummm you're wearing a skirt." Sonic replied. "Any reason why?"

"What?!" Tails shouted looking at his armor. "TIKAL!"

"Sorry, Tails." Tikal said sadly, "You and Sonic might get caught with wearing a skirt with your armor in a few cases because the Rangers with the respective color designations were female. Flora and I will try to fix it."

"It's not that bad Tails!" Serenity said, giggling. "You see me wearing a skirt without complaining, plus there's armor underneath the skirt so there's nothing wrong with it. Plus it does have its advantages."

"How?" Tails said.

"Lemme show you." Serenity said, turning to a group of GenDroids and striking a sexy pose, "Hey boys."

The GenDroids start fighting each other until one is left and it walks over to her.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Serenity said, kicking it into a wall destroying it. Turning to Tail, she smiles undeath her helmet. "See?"

"I see your point." Tails said a bit frightened by how cruel Serenity can be.

The GenDroids that are remaining run off and disappear. Niko looks around and smiles.

"Well that should keep the city safe for a while." Niko said sighing in relief. "Power Down!"

Everyone does the same and Niko looks up at the sky.

"Let's go back to the Command Center." Niko said.


	9. The Oddity Of It All

As everyone walked into the command center they noticed that Tikal was absent. Niko was especially confused by this as well. Wasn't she supposed to meet them here as they arrived, like clockwork. Tikal walked into the room giggling and a familiar Lynx followed her. The two looked like they had been in a fight, as their fur was ruffled and they were out of breath. Niko, unlike everyone else, who likely knew the situation, cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Uh, Tikal?" Niko began. "Why are you and Nicole looking as of you've been through a tornado? What happened in there?"

"He really doesn't know?" Nicole asked.

"Know what?" Niko replied.

"Well..." Serenity responded. "Tikal and Nicole are...ahem...bisexual."

"So that means that..." Niko said before finally getting what happened.

"Oh. Well sorry, I asked."

"Don't feel sorry," Nicole said. "Anyways we're glad you all are here. We have some news."

"Then out with it," Shadow said impatiently. "What's going on?"

"Your attitude is really shitty you know that?" Niko said. "You might wanna work on that."

"If I may!" Tikal shouted. "Your new morphers come with the ability to change your armor to the armor of Power Rangers of the past. However, a few are missing. The ones that are missing are the Jungle Master cards, The Dino Super Charge cards, Mystic Legendary Mode cards, and finally the Dairanger cards. We are looking for them right now, but for now, we need Niko to go search for old friends of his to help us."

"You don't mean?" Niko said.

"Yes, Niko," Tikal said. "We need you to find Andrew and Bloomy. I take it you haven't talked to them in a while?"

"No," Niko replied. "I just can't believe I have to do this. To see them again in these circumstances."


	10. Do I Have To?

Niko walked into a club in the middle of Station Square and sat down. He was waiting for his friends Andrew, a black hedgehog, and his wife Bloomy. The two had something that Niko and his team needed, the remaining Ranger Cards that could help them stop Scourge and the GenDroids. He was hoping that He wouldn't get a fuss from them about this. As Andrew walked in with Bloomy, Niko stood up and walked to them.

"Hey, you two!" Niko said smiling. "You two look well."  
For some reason Andrew said nothing. This was not normal. Bloomy was the first to catch on to Niko's confusion.

"He's been a little sore in the throat from...whatever it is he does," Bloomy said. "He got a sore throat for yelling too often."

"Say no more," Niko said holding his hand up motioning her stop. "So? Do you have to the cards?"  
Andrew nodded and gave Niko the cards but Bloomy quickly stopped him.

"First we need you and your team to do us a favor," Bloomy said. "Andrew's mother, Chloe, has gone dark on us and we have no clue how to stop her. The last we saw of her she was walking to Scourge's Palace. Intercept and bring her to her senses. Then, and only then, will we hand you the cards."

"Do I have to?" Niko asked. "Do I really have to stop Chloe? Please don't make me do this?"

"Andrew?" Bloomy said noticing he was gone. "Dammit!" He's gone! He must have left to go stop Chloe himself! GO GET HIM DAMMIT!"  
Niko ran off, not wanting to piss her off further and ran after Andrew. Why am I doing this? Niko asked. He didn't want to think about that at the moment as he saw Andrew trying and failing to stop Chloe. He knew Chloe was falling really close to the darkness and he was always able to bring her back because of his own personal demons. Running up to Chloe, he pulled out his Morpher and the Red Wild Force Ranger Card.

"Insert Card! Wild Access!" Niko said as he gained the Red Wild Force Ranger's armor and weapon, the Lion Claw. Rushing at Chloe, he pinned her down and removed his helmet. "Chloe! PLEASE! COMPOSE YOURSELF!"

"N-Niko?" Chloe said groggily. "You're...different somehow...why?"

"Long story, Chlo," Niko replied. "You need to stop and think. You're about to make a huge mistake."

"I know," Chloe said nudging Niko off of her and standing up. "I know but somehow, but my body didn't seem to care. I tried to stop, but my body wouldn't let me."

"Well at lease you're in control now," Andrew replied, much to Niko's surprise. "Maybe that's why I was unable to talk."

Chloe and Niko were silent for a while, unable to say anything. Suddenly, Niko broke the silence by laughing. Soon the laughter was joined in with Andrew and Chloe as the trio walked back to the club. Bloomy was drinking a smoothie and eating a vegan slider for the first time and was not enjoying it. Upon seeing Niko, Chloe, and Andrew walking to her and Niko smiling, Bloomy quickly threw the plate behind her hitting somebody. She walked up to Andrew and hugged him. Chloe looked to Niko and handed Niko a deck of cards.

"Andrew was holding on to these," Chloe said, presenting the Ranger Cards to Niko. "I'm guessing that they are yours."

"Yeah," Niko replied. "Well, at least they're back in the right hands.  
Chloe...we do need to make sure you never do that again. I'm not sure how yet...but I will figure it out one day. I promise."

"Niko about that," Chloe said. "If I ever do that again and go through it. I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Niko asked.

"If I ever become darkness incarnate. I want you to show no mercy. I want you to do what's necessary to stop me. In other words, if you can't stop me from myself...please...put an end to me."  
Niko looked at Chloe who was on the verge of tears. He had never thought of doing that to her. He was hoping to never do that. Andrew would be devastated. But if he had to, he wouldn't have much of a choice, would he? Niko nodded and wiped Chloe's tears. He wouldn't let her fall into the darkness, but he knew what he had to do if he failed. Suddenly Niko got an Idea.

"Chloe. What if I told you that I know a way to help you?" Niko asked.  
"Then I would be thrilled," Chloe replied. "But what do you have in mind?"  
"Come with me," Niko said teleporting himself and Chloe to the Command Center.  
"Niko's back!" Serenity and Cream shouted with glee. "But he's brought company! Everyone look decent!"  
Sonic and the others walk in and see Chloe and tilt their heads. Niko looked at everyone and smiled.  
"Everyone this is Chloe," Niko said. "Our newest teammate. The Silver Ranger."  
"Me? A Power Ranger?" Chloe said in shock. "Do I have to?"


End file.
